How it all started
by Darkovertune
Summary: Miroku's relationship with Koga from the beginning. This is not the same story line as Inuyahsa's, but they will end up meeting each other. A small boy alone in the woods meets up with a wolf demon who takes him in. Waring! yaoi! Meaning man on man.
1. The Meeting

Warning!

Yaoi- Man on Man!

Don't like it don't read it then! (Sniffle)

This story will start with Miroku at age seven and Koga around 107.

Remember people, any other pairings with demons have a huge age gape, so don't start with that pedophilia bull. If you like Kagome and Inuyasha, guess what, he must be a pedo so back up out of here!

If you were to go down into the depths of Inuyasha's forest, you would arrive to see a young child, no more than seven. He had the biggest smile on his face, prancing about with two fox cubs, while their parents seems to watch on, sensing no danger from the small child. He twisted around them whilst the cubs danced on the two of their hind legs, playfully nipping at the boy's clothes.

His short ebony hair splayed over his small round face, full of dirt and grass from rolling about on the ground. His face was round and chubby, full of baby fat, giving him the appearance of a cherub. His face was clear, minus the flush spread across his cheeks due to the excitement, and energy put into his play time. He had a small button nose that suited him perfectly. His violet eyes flashed with joy, taking in the scenes around him. His outer robes, which were a bright, white, were now stained with the inks of nature.

Little Miroku didn't even know how he got here. He started at home while master Mushin was out, running some errands. One moment, he was doing his studies like a good boy, in his room. Then when he looked outside his window, there were the two little foxes standing at their regular position, staring at his window. Being the ever curious boy he was, he toed on his sandals, and he went to go see them. But not without grabbing some food, healing salves, gauze, a small bed roll, and other things he thought he might need, along with his stuffy Chihiro. Then he was on his way. By the time the two crafty foxes brought him here, it was dusk.

He sat down, taking a break from their play, and the two red foxes followed his example, and started cuddling with him. Hugging both of the he began to drift into the dream world. A fire fly took the chance of landing on the small boy's noise.

"Hi Papa! How are you and mother doing in heaven?" Curiosity filled his eyes, cuddling deeper into the twin foxes embrace.

He spent some time talking to the small fly on his nose, losing track of time as the sky became darker, getting closer to night. He told it of his time with master Mushin, and his studies. He babbled about the smallest of details most would over look, but he didn't want to leave anything out, fearing he'd leave his parents out of the loop. The longer the bug stayed on his nose, the itchier it got. Miroku had started sniffling, he began wiggling his nose to stop it but out came the sneeze, scaring the fly away.

"Sorry Mommy. Bye Bye! Come back to talk to me again soon, ok?" He said with a small smile.

He was so busy paying attention to his 'mom' that he didn't notice the sudden change in atmosphere. The two parents watching the while scene grabbed their cubs, and shoot out of the clearing. Miroku scrambled up and tried to run after them, but ended tripping over his robes and tumbling to the ground.

"Hey! Come back! Don't leave me alone!" he tried chasing them again but had lost sight of them and fell to the ground in a heap.

"I'm sorry! Please come back!" He sobbed on the ground, not bothering to wipe the dirt off his face.

He looked around and suddenly took notice that he had no idea where he was, or how far away he was form home. And now with the foxes gone, he was truly alone. The tears wouldn't stop, and poured down his face like a river. No matter how many times he wiped his face, his robes would just be soaked again with his sorrow.

He stood back up and began making his way back to the clearing, and gathered his items up then made a tiny camp. His human eyes could no longer see anything in the dark, and he was much too young to understand how to make a fire to stay warm and safe. Grabbing his bed roll, he wrapped it around himself trying to keep warm now that the temperature had dropped slightly. Clinging to Chihiro, he nibbled on some onigiri he brought along with him.

It was then he had heard a branch snap, and he darted around to the direction of the noise. He squinted his round eyes to try to make any shape out, but seen nothing.

"H-hello? Is somebody there?" He whimpered out, shaking in fear.

"Do you know what happens to little boys like you, when their alone in the woods?" Came a male voice, whose figure was hidden by the shadows casted by the trees. But his bright blue eyes shone brightly in the dark.


	2. Getting to know you

Well on to the next chapter, I know you have all been waiting for it, so here we go!

I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the shows character's, thought I wish I did. Then again, if I did, oh would the ratings sky rocket. XD Oh, and to those of you who are wondering what Miroku's is, I'll leave that to have ever cute, or creepy things you want to make up, go ahead, whatever makes you happy.

The child scrabbled backwards, to get away from the enclosing solute, which resulted to backing himself into a tree, blocking any means of escape. The figure closed in, crouching in front of the child, giving the boy to get a better look at his physique. He wasn't very tall from what he could see, not very wide wither.

"Calm down runt. If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it before I got your attention. So you didn't answer my question, what are you doing out here alone, where is your mommy and daddy?" He tried, not getting into the boy's personal bubble. He didn't want to scare the little one.

"…Master Mushin says no talk's to strangers…" The little one starts, mumbling under his breath, looking down at Chihiro. His fingers picked at his playmates seems, seeing that his best friend was starting to fray. He slumped at the mentioning of his parents.

"Well that's an important lesson for you to learn, your master's a smart man. What if I don't become a stranger anymore?" The teen offers, trying to lure the boy into conversation. Ok so maybe he should have reworded his question, seeing the child curl in more at the end of his question. Maybe some small talk would get the boy to relax and trust him more. Then maybe he could help the little tyke find his parents.

The child looks up, finally making direct eye contact with the strange boy, without fear. Curiosity flickered behind those pools of violet. "How ya do that?" he ask, sitting up straight.

"We'll play a game, and as we get closer to the end, the less of a 'stranger' I become, how does that sound?" the teen offers.

"Guess that's ok, wa'sa game called?" the child gets comfy on the ground, already feeling better around the older boy.

"It's called 20 questions, we'll each ask each other a question, taking turns until we reach 20. I'll even let you go first, how does that sound? It can be whatever you want, within reason of course. And if I can't answer it, you can ask another one, ok?" the older boy sits down in front of the child, crossing his legs.

The boy sits for a bit, pondering what to ask first, there were so many questions he could ask, questions that he wanted to ask._ 'Let start with something easy' _when it comes to him. "Wa'ss your name?" he gazes up with wide innocent eyes.

The teen lets out a chuckle. "Well squirt, the name's Koga. Be sure to remember that name little one. How about I star us a fire before we get on to my question, hmm? I'll go get the wood, then we'll get started on building and lighting it." Koga offers.

"Ok, but Chihiro and I have to come with you. There monster'ers hiding under stuff to get us." He finishes, standing up, letting the bed roll fall from his shoulders.

Koga stood up and took the boy's hand, leading him around in the dark. It was after the boy fell and hurt his knee when Koga scooped the boy up and carried him on his right side, while he carried sick's and twigs in the other. The child sniffles into Koga's shoulder while the elder cooed to him, trying to calm the child down a bit. They had returned to the clearing and Koga lit the fire while the boy waited patiently, sniffling slightly from the stinging in his knee. Koga grabbed the wraps and salves in the child's makeshift bag, and tended to his knee. The elder had the set back to work with lighting the fire.

When the fire was lit, the whole area had been bathed in a warm yellow glow. This gave the boy a chance to fully look upon his acquaintances appearance. The boy took in everything the light shone upon on Koga's physique.

He was average height, definitely a teen. Koga had sun kissed skin showing that he was often exposed to the beacons warmth. He was muscular, but not overly so like the boy had seen on trips to villages with his master. Koga's hair was long, held high in a ponytail, if ti were loose, it would probably hang down to the bottom of his spine. But the most eye catching thing that was on his body, was his face. IT was well sculpted and thin, no trace of baby fat to been found unlike on the younger boys chubby face. And his eyes were icy, but not cold, they seemed to hold some tenderness behind them.

Minus all the weird clothes on, Koga was not all that mean looking, he definitely didn't look like he wanted to harm someone on purpose. It was then that the child knew that he could trust him, but he wasn't going to tell Koga that yet.

"Ok, time for my turn. So squirt, what's your name?" Koga offered, sitting across from the boy from the fire.

"…Miroku." He answered without fear, staring into those icy depths.


	3. Getting to know all about you

On to the next chapter! Wow, I'm actually enjoying this a lot more then when I had first written this piece. I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

"Miroku, huh? Well I think it suits you just fine." Koga flashed a smile in the boy's direction.

A bright smile on the boy's lips is what he receives in return. "Me too."

"Well I guess it's my turn now isn't it? So, Miroku, how old are you?" a slight tilt of his head emphasizes the teen's curiosity. He watches as the boy looks down and count his fingers.

"I'm seven!" Miroku happily replies once he's added up his fingers on both hands. He holds the out in front of him to emphasize the number, just to be sure Koga understands what he's telling him. "So that's means I'm a big boy, and-and!" The boy babbles on for quite a bit, having to pause a few times to catch his breath. He makes sure that Koga is informed of all the things one can do when they are seven years old, and what responsibilities one faces at such an important age. Koga sit's waiting, ever the patient and involved listener, adding a few things here and there for the child to excitedly prattle about.

"And-and sometimes, I get ta guard da house all by myself!" The boy pants, trying to get oxygen pumping threw his lungs again. He waits a bit, letting himself calm down a bit. Master says that one shouldn't… be too…. Erm… talk… around guest… and to let them say things too. Seeing that he completely took over the conversation, Miroku quickly gets back to the game. "Emm, why you wear them funny robes Koga?" was the first thing that popped into the boys head, as he clung to Chihiro, breathing in the scent of home.

"Well little Hoshi, they're not robes to start with. Its armor, and armor is what a warrior wears." He smirks seeing that he has caught the boy's attention. Seeing Miroku eyes snap up, and widen in awe and his mouth drop. "We wear it so we can protect ourselves from oncoming attacks from enemies. If I get hit, then it won't hurt as much. You have to strong like me to wear things like this." Koga boast.

"Ohh, if I get big like Koga, I get da armor too?" Miroku questioned.

"Well maybe, but only if you become big and strong like me. Though you be safer if you weren't one." Koga stated.

Miroku thought about it for a moment, then nodded his head. "Yeah your right! Booboo's hurt lots. I don't want dat."

Koga nodded in agreement. "Not it's my turn to ask a question. Who's your little friend there Miroku?" Koga asked, pointing down to the stuffy in the child's arms.

"Oh! This is Chihiro, he's my best friend. He's kinda shy though, an doesn't talk much to strangers, he gets scared around them and gets real quiet." Miroku states as he looks down at his tiny compaction.

Koga looked down at the stuffy, then tilted his eyes upwards, beginning to this of another question for the child. "Miroku, what are you doing out here, all alone without you master?" Koga peered closely, watching the child, making sure to see any changes in the boy posture, just to be sure. Though he highly doubts the child would lie to him about this.

Miroku looked into Koga's eyes, "Well the baby foxes wanted me to come out to play!" the child stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But seeing the confusion on Koga's face, the boy decided to elaborate. So he told the story from beginning to end, not forgetting to mention how good he was being when doing his studies earlier in the day, and how good his Kanji were turning out.

"Well that's quite the day you had wasn't it? Now Miroku, you get to ask me one more question before you go down for bed, does that sound good?" Koga questioned, knowing full well how stubborn some children can be when it comes time for rest. Hopefully Miroku wasn't one of them. The little one's eyes had been drooping for a while now and his head would bob before it went too low and he snapped his head back up, blinking a few times before the cycle started again. Luck seemed to be on the teen's side when the child nodded his head, seemingly too tired to disagree.

"Koga, are you like me, or different?" the boy asked.

"I'm not sure what you're asking Miroku, like you how?" The confusion showed in both Koga's face and voice. What was the child talking about?

"Koga… Are you ningen?" the child made direct contact with the teen.

Sorry sorry sorry sorry! Schools coming to an end so all my teachers are popping out complex assignments that take hours to even get started on them I really feel sorry for the student's that work because the teachers that I have at my school even state that they don't give a crap if you don't have any fee time ta home already. "Just do it on your free period." Well I would but I don't have one, so sorry!

***Before I forget, can you all help be by sending some question ideas? I'm really running low on them and can't think of any. I don't care if they're silly, serious or just plain awkward, just give me some ideas!***

Anyhoo, the next chapter should be out by Wednesday. Not to mention that I will not be able to post on the 28th to the 6th I'm pretty sure because family vacation! I'll be stuck writing on my I-pod for that week, but I'm hoping to be able to write two chapter's over my vacay time, because I was gone so long. Yet again sorry.


End file.
